


Never break us apart

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Engagement, Escort Service, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: formerly named The EscortMy name is Madeleine and I am an escort. I have quit my boring job a few months ago and I enjoyed the work I did now. My job included accompanying men to events, trade fairs or whatever. I make exceptions every now and then but it is not like I share beds with men every day. What happens when Taron is my client?Then he asks me to be his pretend wife for a year and it changes everything. We live together, so close, yet so far apart.Contains smut!





	1. The client

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, alcohol abuse, sexual content

“Urgh” I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I hadn’t slept well for the last few days and I was actually starting to wonder why.

My cat Tim meowed at me as I got out of the bedroom. “Hi cutie” I said sleepily but he just continued meowing. Just my luck.

I got ready and felt better by the time I was dressed and had make up on. Even though I only wore that kind of stuff for the job. I grabbed my heels as I flew out of the door, already late.

My first job today would be to accompany a client to a family lunch. I was supposed to be his girlfriend so we went through details I should know about before. He was around 40 years old which was 10 years younger than I was but he was cute. And he was nice which was a bonus.

“How long have we been a couple?” I asked him, all business.

“I told them two years” he replied “Do you think it’s a problem?”

I shook me head “No, not at all”

The family lunch was actually quite nice and the people were kind. I had experienced all kinds of stuff for the time I had done that job.

Later that day, I got changed for my evening appointment. It had been a last-minute booking that included sex. That would actually earn me $ 3,000. I was looking forward to the money. The agency didn’t tell me who the customer was. Every now and then the customers were famous or didn’t want their families to find out so they stayed anonymous. I only knew this customer had requested a casual outfit so I pulled a nice summer dress from the hanger and put it on over my lingerie underwear.

My phone ringed and I picked it up as I applied eyeshadow.

“Hi Jen” I smiled.

“Hey, how are you?”

“I’m actually fine” It had been rare I was happy before I had this job. It made me feel free and rebellious “How are you and your cats?”

She had two cats and they were the cutest. As was she “Oh they are actually in no good mood today” she laughed. “Anyway, we definitely need to discuss the details for our upcoming London trip”

“Of course” I smiled. I couldn’t wait. “How about tomorrow? It’s my day off”

“Sure” she replied “I’m free from 4 PM.”

“Alright, I can come by your place” she lived an hour from my place. I wished she lived closer.

“What do you have planned tonight?” she knew I would be working.

I sighed “Oh some last minute booking” I checked my watch “I actually gotta run”

“Well enjoy” she said.

Well, we will see about that. If anything, it wasn’t about my pleasure, but the client’s. I pulled one hand through my auburn curls as I got into my car.

I entered the Waldorf Astoria hotel in Berlin and walked up to reception. Those were the instructions.

“Good evening miss” the man behind the counter greeted me.

“Good evening” I replied. “I am actually meeting Mr. Miller here” I said. That must have been a code name.

“Ah of course” he looked weirdly at me but I was used to this by now. He handed me the room key “The suite is 202. It’s on the 20th floor”

“Thank you” I smiled. A suite was nice.

I took a deep breath as I arrived on the 20th floor. I knocked on the door to room 202 before swiping the key card over the lock and opening the door.

“Hello?” I said as I entered the room. I gasped as I saw the Berlin skyline lit up before me. The view was amazing.

“Hi” I heard a familiar voice answer. Why did I know this voice?

As the man came around the corner I knew why

“Nice to meet you” he smiled at me as his green eyes met mine.

I cleared my throat “Nice to meet you, too” I tried to stay professional but it was difficult.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“You can call me Maisie” I replied. I never used my real name at work.

He frowned for a split second before he said “I’m Taron”

“I know who you are” I blurted out before I could stop myself. I threw my hand to my mouth but it was too late.

He chuckled

“I am so sorry” I said immediately. Anonymity was rule number one.

“It’s okay” he smiled. “I am single anyway so as long as you don’t tell the press about this we should be fine”

He was single? I thought he had a girlfriend? “Alright. You don’t have to worry about that” He didn’t need an escort he could probably get everybody laid.

“So where do we go from here?” he asked, sounding unsure.

Had he not done that before? “You are the client” I smirked. “You tell me what you want to do”

He cleared his throat. “Sorry” he laughed. He seemed nervous. “I haven’t done this before”

I smiled “I figured” I said. Men that were doing this on a regular basis acted differently. “It’s no problem. You just tell me what you like and what you don’t like and we can move this to the bedroom” I couldn’t believe I had actually said that. The old me would be mortified.

He stepped closer and put his hands slowly around my waist “Is this okay?” he asked, looking up at me from under his lashes. I felt like his eyes stared straight into my soul.

“Of course” I replied, my voice starting to shake. I would have to get my shit together. “No kissing on the mouth though” It was my personal rule. Somehow it felt too intimate.

He smiled lightly “I understand that” I had heard him say he was uncomfortable kissing strangers for movie roles before. Why did he do this then? It was none of my business, I guess.

I pulled him closer to me and trailed kisses down his throat as I felt his arms around my waist tighten and he groaned.

“You are a beautiful woman” he whispered.

“You don’t have to be nice” I breathed out. I wasn’t used to it. It’s not like he had to seduce me or anything.

I took a step back and he watched me as I kicked of my high heels and stripped out of my dress. He walked over to me with a hunger in his eyes I started to tremble.

My hands ran through his hair as his hands explored my body. Then he carried me over to the bed and lay me down in sheets of linen, his eyes never leaving mine. I tried to push the feelings from my mind but I couldn’t. He stripped out of his suit and my eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from his muscular body. Damn, he was in great shape. This was rare. It almost felt like he was the escort and I was the client. _Almost_.

He walked towards the bed and climbed on top of me, taking my hardened nipples into his mouth, sucking before moving on to the other. I kissed my way over his chest to just do _something_.

“Tell me what to do” I moaned

“Let me make you feel good” he breathed out, his voice shaking.

I was about to lose it and I knew the rules. _Stop when you get in too deep_. I just couldn’t. And I didn’t want to.

We were both caught up in the heat of the moment, a heat that radiated from both of us. His tongue slid down my body over my belly button and I thought I was going to die. I would give everything to kiss him right now, but it was the one straw that kept me sane.

He worked his way down my body and removed my underwear before he stood up and reached inside his wallet, pulling out a condom. Nothing had ever turned me on as I watched him putting on the condom. He climbed on top of me and kissed my neck before thrusting inside of me.

I arched my back and he groaned. He started to thrust in and out of me and I closed my eyes to not give away too much of myself.

Then he rolled us over so I was on top and I opened my eyes. His beautiful green eyes stared into mine as he said “I want to see that beautiful body ride me”

I would be embarrassed if I wasn’t that turned on right now. I sat up like he asked – he was the client after all – grinding my hips into his.

“So beautiful” he moaned and our eyes locked again. I saw emotion flicker in them for a split second before he closed his eyes.

I circled my hips and threw my head back moaning as I could feel myself clench around him.

He quickly flipped me over and took me from behind, pounding into me with long, deep strokes as his hands grabbed my ass. He groaned as he halted and then slowly moved inside of me as he came.

He collapsed on top of me and kissed my shoulder as our breathing returned to normal. My world had just changed and I was at a loss. I had never actually had an orgasm during my job before.

He climbed off me and I got up and dressed. He walked over to me, wrapped in a towel as he came from the bathroom “Thank you” he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled at him, surprised I was still at a loss for words. “You’re welcome” Nobody had ever thanked me before.

I grabbed my handbag “Tell me something about yourself” Taron said as he handed me the money.

I looked at him. Damn, he was pretty, nice and great in bed, huh? “Uhm” I muttered, not really knowing what to say. “I like your movies, you’re a great actor” I said as I turned around, opened the door and left.

_What had I done?_


	2. Two magnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had sex with Taron and can't get over that.
> 
> What if I run into him at a club in London?

I got home, slipped out of my dress and took a shower. I used as much soap as possible, but I still had Taron’s scent with me wherever I went.

“You have got to be kidding me” I groaned. That had never happened to me before. I should just have stopped things before we had sex.

He was the first man that made me orgasm on the job and as weird as that sounded I knew that wasn’t the reason I felt this way. _Or not the only reason._

He had held me close, as if he cared about me. Whispered things he surely didn’t mean.

I tied my bathrobe and put my hair up in a bun. Then I got my phone and stared at the $ 3,000 in my purse. Suddenly I felt dirty.

I googled him to distract myself and loads of pictures from tonight’s Kingsman 3 premiere came up. I gasped as I realised he wore in fact _the_ suit I helped him out of tonight.

Tim jumped on the couch and I cuddled him a bit “What happened to my life huh?” I asked him but he just meowed.

_At least my life wasn’t dull anymore._

“What have I done?” I whined as I fell down on Jen’s couch the next day.

“What happened?” she asked as she got us home-made strawberry milkshakes from the kitchen.

“My client was Taron” I groaned. “I can’t believe I actually had sex with him” Of course I had a crush on him and had imagined all kinds of things, but never like that.

Jen nodded as she handed me a glass “You have been obsessing over him for a while.” She was totally immune to his charms.

I let out a laugh “I have not been _obsessive_”

“Yeah, sure” she said sarcastically “So anyway, where to go from here? Will you see him again?”

I shrugged “Not if he doesn’t book me again. And I don’t even know if I would accept that. And he surely won’t book me after I told him he was a great actor. That was totally insane.” He surely wouldn’t want some unprofessional fangirl in his bed.

“You were friendly” Jen said nonchalantly “Why did he hire an escort though? I thought you said he had a girlfriend?”

I huffed “That’s what I thought too. But he said he hadn’t. Might just has been a lie” I didn’t think he was a liar though.

Jen gave me a thumbs up “Maybe they broke up?” she winked at me.

“And this is good for me how?” I asked ironically.

“Well you can have sex with him, not feel bad about it and still get paid for it” she laughed.

“Gee, thanks” I laughed. Like that was a life goal. “Anyway” I sighed. “Distract me” I never felt this way about a client before and I didn’t like it.

We discussed our London trip that luckily was just around the corner. A few more appointments and we could fly off to England. I was excited and happy for the distraction. And since my job paid well I could afford a nice hotel for us. _The rare perks of being an escort._

We did some sightseeing all around town one day and I felt so free whenever I was in London. It was like everything was possible in this city. We visited all the main attractions like Big Ben, St. Pauls and The Tower of London and Jen was really impressed.

“Aw I wish I could live here” she swooned.

“Oh me too” I sighed.

We got ready to party that night and I put on a short red dress.

“Do you think I can wear this?” I asked Jen as she applied some mascara.

“Sure. You look good” she looked great in her black dress and blonde locks herself.

“Thanks” I smiled. “You too”

We had a great night at the club and a few drinks.

I froze as I spotted Taron on the other side of the room. I grabbed Jen’s arm. “We should leave”

“Why?” she whined “We are having fun”

Urgh, great “Taron is here” I said as quietly as possible.

“Oh my God Taron is here?” she practically yelled.

“Yeah” I tried to drag her after me but she wouldn’t budge.

“Why don’t we go say hi?” she giggled. Oh she was drunk.

“Nooo” I whined but it was too late. I looked up to find Taron walking towards us. _Oh shit._

But damn if he didn’t look hot in his tight black jeans and white shirt.

“Hi” he said as he stood before me and smiled.

Was he actually happy to see me? “Hi” I said and still tried to persuade Jen to leave.

“Hi Taron, I’m Jen” she giggled and hugged him.

What the hell? “Nice to meet you, Jen” Taron chuckled. Ever so polite.

Then his eyes met mine and I was starting to feel uncomfortable as memories from our night together flooded my mind.

I used all my power to drag Jen off the dance floor “Sorry, we have to leave” I said to Taron and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible.

I breathed in the chilly autumn air as we walked out on the street. As much as I liked Taron I couldn’t let him get close to me. Where would that lead us anyway?

“Damn, he’s so hot” Jen said as I got out my phone and opened the Citymapper app to check with Tube line we would have to take back to the hotel.

“Tell me about it” I practically groaned.

“Maisie” I heard Taron say behind me and I whirled around.

“What do you want?” I asked, trying to sound indifferent.

He narrowed his eyes a bit before saying “Can I talk to you for a sec?” looking over at Jen

“What is it?” I said as we walked a few steps.

“Look, I’m sorry about the other night” he sounded sincere.

“You don’t have to be” I interrupted him. “It’s my job”

He raised his eyebrow “I…” he stopped. “Can I see you again?”

My heartbeat flatlined for a second there “I’m not sure it’s a good idea. I’m sorry” I said as I started walking towards Jen again who was watching us.

“Wait” he grabbed my arm lightly to stop me “Why?”

I looked up to stare into his eyes and he looked broken, yet honest. What had happened to him?

“I’m actually on holiday” I gestured all around me “So I don’t take on any jobs”

Taron nodded slowly “I won’t be in Germany for a while”

I shrugged “I’m afraid I can’t help you then” I hated I had to be this dismissive towards him but I was only trying to protect myself.

I walked over to where Jen was standing and we talked towards the nearest Tube station together. I didn’t turn around but Jen did.

“He’s still standing there looking at you” she smiled over at me.

I sighed. “It doesn’t change a thing. It’s for the best this way”

The next day we went to the Harry Potter studios and Jen was squealing with delight at all the original Harry Potter sets. I smiled. I was glad she enjoyed this.

Back home I tried to forget all about Taron and focus on my job. I had called the agency to let them know I wouldn’t take on any intimate jobs and I was glad they accepted that.

I still felt horny all the time and I knew there was no way any man could make me feel the way Taron had made me feel. Because I have had a thing for him before we even started.

Apart from my job which was mainly business events and playing girlfriend I actually started dating men but there was no one amongst them who would ever come close.

“So what do you do for a living?” David asked. He seemed nice but that was it.

“Oh, I am an industrial clerk” I had been in the past so it was not technically a lie. I still felt bad.

“Nice, what do you do there exactly?”

_Oh come on really now?_

I told him what I used to do in the past but it was no use. I might as well have told him what I really did for a living, because there was no chance in hell I would ever be attracted to him.

I called the agency when I got home “Hi Madeleine, what can I do for you?” the boss’ assistant Anne picked up.

“Hi Anne” I hesitated “I wondered if you had any inquiries of that last-minute booking Mr. Miller again?”

“Let me just check” she said like it was no big deal and I heard the ruffling of paper in the background.

“Ah” she said “he actually called quite a few times but I told him you’re unavailable”

My voice was shaking as I asked “Has he been set up with a colleague?”

“No” Anne said immediately “he requested you specifically”

I let out a sigh of relief “Could you please contact him to say I’m free?”

“Sure” I heard her type away on her keyboard.

“Thank you, Anne” I dropped my phone and took a deep breath. Did I really know what I was getting myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see Taron again even though I really shouldn't. I make a suggestion that will change everything.  
But then again Taron has other plans...

I tossed and turned all night and tried to push Taron out of my mind. The more I tried, the more memories came back.

The next day Anne texted, saying _Mr. Miller_ had booked me for that exact day. I was completely beside myself and nearly run over Tim. He looked up at me a bit confused and I couldn’t blame him. I didn’t know what had happened to me either. Or rather _who_.

I decided to take a stroll through the park and it was a nice summer day. I sat down on a bench by the pond, feeding the ducks and tried to come up with a plan how to act around Taron.

Had it been a good idea to ask him to contact me? Probably not. But I just couldn’t help myself. I just wanted to see him again.

_“It is sex only”_ I reminded myself. Maybe that should just be my life quote.

I walked home and took my sweet time getting ready, putting on my black lace underwear and a black dress. I shivered at the thought of him undressing me.

I arrived at Hotel Adlon on time and got the room key, just like last time. I took the elevator up to the 17th floor, the anticipation of meeting Taron again buzzing in my veins.

I knocked on the door and took a last deep breath before I opened the door. Taron was sitting on the couch looking at the Brandenburger Tor. I was as surprised about the view as he was about seeing me, apparently.

“I didn’t think you would come” he got up from the couch and turned around, facing me.

“I wasn’t sure” I said even though I knew I wouldn’t miss seeing him for the world. He looked good in his blue jeans and green shirt that brought out his eyes.

“I’m glad you did” he smiled.

“Me too” I grinned “We need to discuss our _relationship_ though”

He frowned “Sure” he sounded insecure. “Please, have a seat”

“I don’t know what you are expecting from me” I said as I got out of my coat and sat down in one of the lounge chairs.

Taron sat down on the couch again and sighed “I feel like we have some kind of connection. And I didn’t expect that” he looked at me questioningly.

What should I say to that? “Well that normally doesn’t happen, believe me” I laughed as I looked at him and blushed. Had I just admitted I felt it too?

“That’s where I normally don’t see the customer anymore” I continued.

He raised his eyebrow “Why did you make an exception for me then?”

“I just can’t seem to shake whatever we have” I admitted. I looked out of the window, admiring the view, before looking back at him. “But we would have to do this privately. The agency would not allow this, so you wouldn’t have to pay me. It would be between us only” I glanced up at him.

His stare was intense. “Are you sure? Because I am up for this if you are”

“I am” I took a deep breath as my eyes met his again. I got up from the lounge chair and sat down on the couch next to him.

He cupped my face with one hand and I closed my eyes. He had the ability to make me feel so alive.

“What about kissing?” he whispered and I opened my eyes to find his beautiful green eyes look tenderly into mine.

“No kissing on the mouth” I breathed out. The effect he had on me and we weren’t even naked yet. I couldn’t let him kiss me.

He dropped his mouth and trailed kisses along my jaw and down my throat. I moaned and my fingers found their way into his hair. I loved it when it was messy.

Taron lay me down on the couch, hovering over me.

I looked up at him and drowned in his eyes.

“Want to take this to the bedroom?” I asked him.

He chuckled lightly “I’m not your customer anymore, remember?”

“Sorry, old habits” I grinned. I just couldn’t seem to shake it and just let myself fall when I was with a man.

“So?” he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

I trailed my fingers over that eyebrow scar and he closed his eyes and parted his lips.

“I want to stay here. With you” I breathed out.

Taron pushed up my dress and over my head and it fell to the floor. Then he kissed his way down my body and I wriggled under him more and more as he reached my panties.

He groaned as he pushed two fingers into me “You’re so wet for me” his voice was hoarse.

My body shook physically and emotionally at the way he made me feel. I almost pulled his mouth down to mine but I stopped myself. I was losing total control with this man. My fingers ran through his hair pulling tight.

He unzipped his pants and pushed them down just far enough so that his cock sprang out. I wondered how he got into these tight pants of his but that thought left my mind as he rolled on a condom and thrust into me hard and deep.

I cried out and arched my back, trying to pull him even closer to me. My fingers grabbed his ass as we found a rhythm.

I kissed my way along his jaw, over his mole, down his throat while I was relishing in the feeling of his thick thighs against mine.

He almost pulled out all the way before thrusting back in deep, his forehead in wrinkles.

“Don’t stop” I moaned as he thrust into me harder.

I couldn’t catch my breath as our bodies rocked against each other and when I came I lost total control, my entire body shuddering with pleasure.

Taron slowed his pace, watching me with a hooded gaze “So sexy” he groaned before his lips parted and he climaxed.

We lay in his bed after what felt like hours of sex. I was so deliciously sore and I didn’t think I have ever had sex that good.

I sat up “I should get going”

“Wait” Taron says as he lightly grabs my wrist “Don’t go” he looked up at me from under his lashes.

I let my eyes travel over his naked body before me because I just couldn’t help myself.

“I have to” I got up and started dressing.

“I’ll give you my number” Taron said as he got up and wrote his number on a piece of paper “so we can stay in contact”

He handed me the note and brushed a strand of hair from my face. His eyes looked tender and sincere.

“Thank you” I smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

He tightened the grip around my waist before I could pull away. I could feel his breath on my face.

“Wish I could kiss you” he whispered as his eyes landed on my lips.

I bit my lips in reflex “I’m afraid that’s not possible” I breathed out. How did that man have effects on me like he did?

“Why not?” he smirked at me devilishly.

I lightly pushed him away and he let go of me “I just can’t”

I glanced at Taron one last time before I shut the door behind me.

I called Jen the second I left the hotel

“Hey” she answered

“I think I just did something really stupid” I groaned. But then again, my legs were still wobbly from what Taron had done to me.

“What happened?” she asked as I heard her cat meowing in the background.

I sighed “I had sex with Taron again” I said as I got in my car.

“And that’s a problem why?” she laughed. “I thought it’s your job”

I groaned “I told him we would do this in private and he wouldn’t have to pay me anymore” I wanted to slap myself. Slap myself out of this crush I had for him.

I put my phone onto the docking station of my car as I started my car and drove down the quiet streets.

“What the hell, Madeleine!” Jen teased me “You are so into him”

I wanted to cry “I will probably loose my job over this. And I will never end up with him anyway”

“Don’t say that” Jen replied kindly “He seemed really smitten with you”

“He did not” I huffed “This is just sex”

I stopped at a red headlight and buried my face in my hands “What has gotten into me?”

“Taron, it seems” Jen laughed on the other end of the line. “Hey” she said sincerely “you don’t have to see him anymore if you don’t want to”

“I want to” I said “That’s the problem”

I arrived home and parked my car “How about we have a coffee sometime?”

“I would love that” Jen said “How about tomorrow?”

“Yeah that’s fine” I sighed. I would just quit all my appointments with clients. I didn’t know if I wanted to continue doing this job anyway.

“Great” Jen said “And you’re a great woman, any man would be lucky to have you”

I smiled “Thank you Jen” she was a great friend.

“See you tomorrow”

I got home and cuddled Tim before I sat down in front of my laptop and typed an e-mail to the agency. Screw them if they didn’t let me take some time off. They would fire me anyway if they ever found out what I had done tonight.

I showered but I couldn’t shake that feeling of Taron’s body against mine. Why did I feel this way? I didn’t even know him. I put on my comfy pyjama and sat down on the couch before grabbing my phone and entering Taron’s number into my phone.

Should I or should I not text him? I looked over at Tim who tilted his head in that lovely way when he wanted to get cuddled. I brushed my hand over his head and he purred.

“Fuck it, you only live once right” I whispered as I opened WhatsApp and sent Taron a text.

_<<Hi, this is Maisie. Just so you have my number>>_

Taron replied almost instantly _<<Thank you>>_

I had to smile, he was so polite, but yet he seemed different in the bedroom. I shivered. My phone pinged and I checked another text from him.

_<<Can we meet up this week? I’m here till Thursday and there is something I would like to discuss with you>>_

I sat there, open-mouthed. Why didn’t he say something earlier?

_<<How about Monday?>>_ It would be the day after tomorrow.

_<<Sure>>_

_<<Where should we meet up?>>_

_<<We could meet up at Goodies>>_ I suggested. It was a nice little café.

_<<How about 4 PM?>>_

_<<Alright see you then>>_ Taron replied

I didn’t reply. What did he want to discuss?

I met up with Jen the next day and we sat down at Tigertörtchen which was a little café with delicious mini cupcakes.

“How are you?” Jen asked, sounding concerned.

I sighed “I guess I will find out tomorrow” I then told her about Taron’s text.

“What does he want to discuss?” she asked.

“My thoughts exactly. I have no idea” I took a sip of my tea.

“Hmm” Jen mumbled as she seemed deep in thought.

“Let’s talk about something else. How are you doing?” I asked her.

“I have been better” she sighed. “I went out again with Marc the other day”

“Oh so how did it go?” She had been on a few dates with him.

“It was alright but nothing special, you know?” She took a bite of her cupcake before saying “I just want someone who sweeps me off my feet, is that too much to ask?” she groaned.

I laughed “Let me tell you, it’s not that great. Why don’t you go out with your hot colleague?”

Jen stared at me “He has a girlfriend”

“I know” I replied. From what she had told me in the past it seemed like he was into her though. “I’m not saying get rid of his girlfriend. I’m saying ask him if he wants to grab coffee sometime. As friends.”

“I can’t” Jen replied “I don’t want to embarrass myself. I feel like the whole company already knows I have a crush on him”

“Well, maybe he has a crush on you too. You don’t know that until you ask him”

“I could say the same for you” Jen smirked at me.

“Urgh” I laughed.

I got up bright and early the next day since I couldn’t sleep anyway. I put on my sport clothes and jogged through the park. The city was still quiet and I enjoyed the nature around me.

I was breathless by the time I got back home, but felt happy. There was nothing Taron could say or do that would change my mood. _Well who was I kidding?_

My phone pinged and I checked it to see Jen had sent me a text

_<<Good luck. Call me after>>_

_<<Thank you hun>>_

I showered, put on my new flowery summer dress and walked over to the underground station. It would be the fastest way to get there.

Taron was already waiting for me. He got up from his chair and hugged me. He looked good in his tight jeans and a white shirt.

“Hey Maisie”

“Hi” I smiled. This felt as if it was our first date which was weird. And he still didn’t know my real name.

I sat down on the chair opposite him.

“How are you?” he asked me, sounded sincere

“I’m good” I said although I was really nervous. Why was I nervous? “How are you?”

“I’m great now that you are here” he laughed “Sorry for that line”

I laughed and I was glad he lightened the mood “It’s fine”

The waiter came and we both ordered tea.

“I don’t drink any coffee” I said to Taron.

“Me neither” he smiled. “But I’m British, so I guess it’s in my blood” he chuckled.

“What did you want to talk about?” I asked

“Well” he started “I have a proposition for you. This will sound weird, but” he stopped and looked at me

“What is it?” I asked. What was going on?

“I need your help” he sighed.

“Regarding what?” I asked him, unblinkingly.

“I would like to hire you as my wife” he said, his eyes staring into mine.

All I could do was stare at him, open-mouthed as the waitress brought our tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think this goes?


	4. The contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron has a propositon for me that changes everything. Which decision will I make and where do we go from there?

The waitress set down the tea and I continued to stare at Taron, confused.

“What do you mean?” I blurted out the second she left.

He took a deep breath “My relationships are a PR nightmare ever since Emily. My agent suggested I hire somebody to be my pretend wife. I just don’t want anyone to do that. I want to do this with somebody I feel comfortable with” he stared at me.

“And that’s me?” I laughed. “I have a job and a life here”

“I know that” Taron said instantly. “And I don’t ask you to leave your life behind. You just couldn’t work as an escort anymore. Or rather you’d be working for me” he smiled.

“Well what would I have to do?” Was I seriously considering this?

“You would have to move to London with me and we would have to act as if we were in love” Taron shrugged.

“Meaning…?” I smirked.

“Holding hands in public, picking out an engagement ring, wedding preparations and so on” He seemed to have thought this through.

“Wedding?” I gasped.

“Yes we would have to get married. We could get a divorce after a year though” Taron seemed unsure. “Sorry about all of this. I understand if you don’t want to do this”

“I’ll think about it” I said before I took a sip of my tea.

Taron put his hand on mine next to my cup “I would love to spend more time with you”

I sighed “This means everybody will know who I am though”

Taron looked down “Yeah that’s the downside of my job”

“People would probably hate me for taking you off the market” I joked.

Taron smirked “Nobody will hate you. The most important thing is that I love you. That’s what we have to make people believe”

My heartbeat picked up, but of course he hadn’t meant what he said. “Sure” I gulped. Was I in this too deep already?

“Think about it and call me” Taron looked up at me from under his lashes. I loved when he did that.

“We would have to set some rules though” I asked

“What are your conditions?” he asked as he had a sip of his tea.

“We couldn’t continue having sex. I feel like the whole situation might derail, especially if we live together. And you know I don’t kiss on the mouth”

“We will have to figure it out. I accept your terms” he said nonchalantly.

“You do?” I raised his eyebrow. He accepted not having sex? “Cause it’s not like you can have sex with other women out there when we are _married”_ It felt so surreal.

“Yeah” he shrugged “I don’t want to force you into anything”

I wanted to laugh out loud. As if he had to force me into having sex with him. Quite the opposite actually.

“Alright” I said “I will let you know”

We said our goodbyes and Taron kissed me on the cheek. I was so sad to leave his side, I didn’t know what was happening. If I didn’t agree to this, I would probably never see him again. Could I deal with that? Or should I rather deal with our so-called engagement?

I took a stroll through the park and tried to calm down a bit. It was no use though. I petted Tim as I got home. He would have to come for sure if I was doing this.

I lay down on the couch and picked up my phone to call Jen.

“Hi Madeleine. I’m so glad you’re calling” Jen answered.

I smiled “What is it?”

“I’m going on a date with Emmett!” she yelled.

“Oh my God, really?” I threw my hand to my mouth “I’m so happy for you. How did that happen?”

“Well I asked him if he wanted to grab coffee sometime and he agreed” she sounded so happy

“Awww” I swooned. “When are you meeting up?”

“I don’t know yet” she groaned “I guess we will have to talk about a date. Anyways how was your date with Taron?”

I just groaned.

“That bad huh?” Jen said.

“Well he asked me to marry him” I sighed.

“He proposed to you?” Jen blurted out.

I just laughed “No, he didn’t. He asked me to be his pretend wife for one year”

“Oh my God” Jen said. “You’ll move to London?”

“I would have to, yeah. But I haven’t agreed yet” I sighed as Tim walked over me, meowing.

“Why not? Sounds perfect to me”

“I would have to pretend to love him while he pretends to love me. We will never end up together though” I wanted to cry. If I didn’t be his pretend wife, somebody else would be though.

“You might” Jen said “Sounds to me like he really wants you to be his wife.”

“He said something similar. But I don’t know if I can be that close to him and still so far away” How should I ever decide?

“I get what you mean. But it’s worth a shot” Jen said. She had a point.

“Yeah I will have to think this through. I just don’t know how to decide” I sighed. I hated decisions.

“I would move to London immediately” Jen joked. “But seriously, follow your heart. And you and Taron belong together”

I couldn’t think of anything else for the next few days. I even talked to my parents about this, without telling them Taron had been my client, of course. I was surprised to hear they would support me and pay for my rent while I was away. There were no other obstacles and still something was stopping me. What? Why?

I picked up my phone and texted Taron. He would still be in Berlin today, before flying back to London tomorrow.

_<<Can we meet up?>>_ I stared at the screen for what felt like hours before he replied

_<<Sure. When?>>_

I smiled _<<Are you free today? You could come by my place whenever you are free>>_ I texted him my address too.

_<<Alright, I’ll be there in around one hour>>_

I practically jumped up and cleaned my flat. It wasn’t even dirty, but it was Taron after all.

_<<Great, see you then>>_ I replied

The hour flew by in a blur of tidying the flat and getting dressed. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I opened the door for him.

“Hey” I smiled. He looked good in his black Bermuda shorts and white tee.

“Hi” he kissed me on the cheek and I walked to the side so he could come in

“Come in” It felt weird to have him here with me but I guess we would have to get used to it.

“Do you want anything to drink? Tea maybe?” I smirked.

“Sure, whatever you are having” he sat down on the couch while I brought a pot of tea and put it down on the couch table.

Tim jumped up on the couch and approached Taron, slowly, carefully.

“Taron, meet Tim. Tim meet Taron” I laughed.

Taron reached out his hand to Tim and he rubbed his head along it. I stifled a sigh as Taron petted him and Tim lay down right next to him.

“He’s a cutie” Taron smiled over at me as I sat down next to him.

I returned his smile. He had no idea he was cute, too. But I could never tell him.

“So have you made a decision yet?” he raised his eyebrows while his hand travelled down Tim’s body and over his paws. My mind trailed off, imagining where his hand had travelled over on my body.

I swallowed hard “Yes” I hesitated “This is so weird” I laughed “I take the job, I guess”

Taron’s smile widened “Oh I’m glad you are” his eyes stayed fixed on mine and all I wanted to do was kiss him.

“There is one thing I haven’t told you about yet” I said, looking down.

“What is it?” Taron asked as Tim got up. He brushed along his back as he walked over him and I had to laugh.

I took a deep breath “My actual name is Madeleine. Maisie is just my work name” I shrugged.

“Madeleine” Taron said slowly and the way my name rolled off his tongue made me shiver. “That’s a nice name”

“Thank you, Taron” I winked.

**A few weeks later**

I had quit my job and underlet my flat until I would be back. It would be only a year, that would probably fly by in a blur. Taron and I had agreed that I could bring Tim with me. He was so great with my cat, my mind trailed off to him having children one day. It was none of my business though and that thought crushed me.

I was so excited, yet terrified about what would happen. What would media think of me? And most of all I felt like acting as if I was in love with Taron was a cakewalk. It was walking away from him in one year that gave me headaches.

“Oh wow” I said as Taron showed me around his flat in Central London.

“You have your own room” he said and led me down the hall. The room was bright, all white, with a king size bed on one side. We would have to share a bathroom though. I’m sure that would make things interesting.

“Why don’t you unpack and we drive over to my manager’s office later to get the paperwork done?” he suggested.

“Alright, thank you” I was so nervous about all of this.

“I’ll be down the hall if you need me” he winked before closing the door behind him.

I unpacked my clothes and changed into a tee and shorts. It was pretty warm. Then I walked down the hall towards the living room.

Taron was laying on the couch, listening to music over his earphones. I stopped and looked at him for a moment. He was a beautiful man and I didn’t think he actually realized.

My heartrate picked up as his eyes met mine and he took his earphones out.

“Hey” he smiled “All set?”

“Yeah” I smiled.

It appeared the offices of his agency were in the middle of Soho. We got out of the cab and took the elevator up to United Agents. An older grey-haired man greeted us.

“Hello Taron” they shook hands

“Hello, you must be Madeleine” he greeted me. “I’m Kirk”

“Nice to meet you” we shook hands too and walked over to his office together.

I sat down next to Taron while Kirk took a seat behind his desk.

“I’m glad this worked out so well” Kirk started and ruffled through his paperwork. Then he pulled out what appeared to be the contract.

“You would have to sign this before we get started” he said to me and lay down the contract before me. “This includes all details and a confidentiality agreement”

I had a quick glance through the pages and it were quite a few of them. I looked over at Taron and he smiled at me before wincing slightly “Sorry for all the paperwork”

“You can read through this at home and send it back” Kirk said

“No, no, it’s fine. I mean we have discussed this already” I took a pen and signed on the dotted line on both the contract and the confidentiality agreement.

“Great” Kirk smiled as I handed him the paperwork back and I glanced over to see Taron stare at me.

“We even have a timetable set up” he handed us both a sheet of paper that had dates on it. I gasped as I saw words such as ‘engagement’ and ‘wedding’ written on it.

“Of course, you can make adjustments to this” Kirk continued. “This is only exemplarily. We could even arrange more details such as purchasing an engagement ring for you” he glanced over at Taron.

“That won’t be necessary” Taron said instantly. “We will look through this and let you know”

“Well, then my work here is done” Kirk smiled and we got up from our seats. “Thanks for coming in today”

We shook hands again and I let out a breath as Taron and I were back on the pavement.

“I know it’s a lot to handle” Taron said as we walked down the street together.

I laughed “They would have actually bought an engagement ring” I shook my head “This is insane”

“We don’t have to do everything they say. I’m the client after all” Taron said, sounding serious. “It’s our life, so we can decide on what we want to do and how we want to do it”

“You mean our _fake_ life” I chuckled.

Taron just shrugged “Well, we can make the most out of it. It’s our life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of it?


	5. The ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come back to go through all the paperwork of the agency that includes wedding details. Then we watch a movie together and Taron proposes. See what happens!

We got home around 30 minutes later and Tim greeted us at the door.

“Hi cutie” I said in my cat voice.

“I’m glad you’ve brought him” Taron bent down and stroked him behind the ear

I tried not to ogle his butt but I couldn’t help it. I looked away before he could catch me staring.

I cleared my throat “Should we go through the timetable together?”

“Yeah of course” Taron said and we walked towards the couch together. We sat down next to each other and he unpacked all the paperwork.

We both had a look at the sheet of paper that would determine what the next months would look like.

“Wait, they’re saying we got engaged already?” I was surprised.

“Seems like it” Taron agreed “And our wedding will be in October” he said ironically.

That would be in two months “Wow, we must be quite in love then” I laughed and Taron chuckled.

“This even includes details of the wedding” I said as I continued reading. “Wait are they expecting for me to fly my family in?” I raised my eyebrows.

Taron looked over to me, frowning “Yeah. But you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. I mean they even say we should invite press for our wedding” he paused as he continued reading “Are they completely insane?” he hissed.

I laughed. “Apparently”

Taron shook his head “I can’t believe this. I never imagined my wedding to be like this” he put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Absentmindedly I stroked my hand over his back, trying to soothe him “It will be alright. We will figure it out”

He looked up, his chin still on his hand. We stared at each other for a second before I looked away. The way he looked at me made me lose every focus.

“Anyway, I will ask my parents if they are free on” I checked the paper “on 20th October”

“You would actually do that?” he frowned in that perfect rising-his-eyebrows-way.

“Yeah, of course” I shrugged. “It’s all part of our contract, isn’t it?”

He looked down again “It is. And they wouldn’t have to pay a thing”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to pay for _everything_” We hadn’t even talked financials yet.

“Well it was my idea after all. And a pretty crazy one at that” he said quietly. Did he regret it already?

“I’ll call them” I got up from the couch and started walking towards my room before turning around “Do you have plans later?”

Taron looked up at me “I don’t actually”

“Why don’t we watch a movie or something?” I suggested.

Taron smiled lightly “Sure”

I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. What the hell happened between us? Taron seemed sad but it was what he had wanted, wasn’t it?

I let myself fall down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It would be a lonely year for the both of us if we didn’t find some way how to act around each other. Couldn’t we just be friends? I sighed and picked up the phone to call my parents. _Here goes._

“Hi honey, how is London?” my mom answered.

“Hi mom. It’s alright actually” I said. I enjoyed living in London but whatever was going on with Taron had my stomach in knots.

“What’s on your mind?” my mom always knew if something was bothering me.

“Well we have been to Taron’s agency earlier today and they handed us a time schedule for the next few months” It did sound weird saying that out loud.

“Sounds like it is organised perfectly” my mom said.

“It is. Too much so maybe. Taron seems pretty unhappy” I sighed.

“Why? I thought he chose you?” My pulse picked up at what my mom said. Why had he chosen me, really?

“Tell me about it. I have no idea” I tried not to overthink it. “Anyways the wedding is on 20th October and I was wondering if you could come”

My mom hesitated “That early? Are you sure?”

I groaned “Mom, this is just a pretend wedding” It wasn’t like we were actually in love.

“Well, let me check with your dad and I’ll let you know”

“Alright, thank you.” I sighed. I knew my dad didn’t like London.

“I’ll call you again later”

“Thanks, mom” we hung up and I sighed. I haven’t even thought about what would happen if my parents met Taron’s. Or what Taron would think of my parents.

I groaned, got up and walked back towards the living room to find Taron on the couch, having his ear pods in. He took them out as he saw I was back.

“That was quick” he smiled.

“Yeah” I sighed. “They don’t know yet. I guess they will discuss and let me know later” I sat down next to Taron again.

“Well I’m sure if it means a lot to you to have them there, they will come” he said as he put his hand on my thigh before pulling it away again.

I looked up at him “I hope so. What about your parents?” I knew his parents were divorced.

He shrugged “They will come I guess. I just have to check the date with them”

I smiled “That’s nice”

Taron returned my smile “Sorry I acted all weird earlier. I guess we just have to get used to this new situation”

I was glad he was open about his feelings “I think so too. I mean we’re basically complete strangers” I laughed.

Taron smiled “I wouldn’t say we don’t know each other at all” he looked me up and down and I instantly knew what he meant. We have had sex before and he knew my body better than anyone else. Suddenly images flashed through my mind of us naked in bed together. I shivered.

“Sure” I winked. How would I able to stay away from him when I knew exactly what he could do to me? How he could make me feel?

We watched The Bourne Ultimatum together, it appeared we had quite the same taste in films.

“Oh I love this scene” I blurted out as Jason Bourne entered Waterloo train station in London.

I glanced over to find Taron smiling at me.

“Me too” he said “Matt Damon is actually one of my favourite actors. I’d definitely like to work with him in the future”

“Oh really?” Damn, that would be a great movie. “That would be so cool!”

“Look at you, all fangirling” Taron chuckled.

I laughed and could feel myself blushing.

I checked my phone after we finished the movie.

“Oh my mom texted me” I said “They’re actually flying over” I giggled.

“I’m so happy for you” Taron smiled at me and the tension between us shifted.

I would love to just kiss him right then and there but I knew I couldn’t. He pulled me into a hug and as I felt his body against mine and his arms around my body I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

He pulled away again “This is great news!”

“It is” I smiled.

“Then there is only one more thing to do” Taron said as he got up “Wait here”

He walked over to where his bedroom was and I wondered what it looked like while I watched his perfect back disappear. He was so handsome I would never tire of staring at him. But then again, he was a wonderful human inside and out. He made me feel loved, even though he didn’t love me. He made me feel special.

Deep in thought I looked up just in time as Taron walked towards me again, a small box in his hand. _Holy shit._

I got up from the couch, slowly walking towards him “Taron, I-“

“I want to do this the right way” he said as he got down on one knee before me. I almost believed he meant every word he said.

I tried to keep it together but I was having a hard time _“This isn’t real”_ I told myself over and over again and could keep the tears at bay. _Just_.

“Will you marry me?” he asked, his voice smooth and sexy, as he looked up at me.

“Yes” I smiled, my voice not my own.

He got up and put the ring on my ring finger. Our eyes met and I was craving his touch more than I let on.

He cleared his throat “It was my grandmother’s ring”

“Oh it was?” I looked at the ring that was a beautiful diamond cut “It’s lovely, Taron” I smiled at him.

Taron smiled before frowning “I always thought I’d only have to do this once” he chuckled.

My heart was breaking with him. He wasn’t the only one. I certainly hadn’t planned on being married several times but there was nothing wrong with it. Especially marrying Taron for that matter.

“Well you might want to work on your speech though” I laughed, teasing him a bit.

“You’re a good actress, you know? You might want to change careers” he smirked at me.

“Why, thank you” My smile widened “So what do we do now?”

“Why don’t we go out tonight?” he suggested.

“You mean our first outing as an engaged couple?” I was nervous “Sure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I prepare for our pretend wedding and actually get married.
> 
> What happens when they say: “You may now kiss the bride”?
> 
> Find out below!

The next few days were busy as we picked out wedding rings. Taron had insisted on it, even though the agency would have taken care of it. There was something about him wanting to make this as personal as possible that I found flattering. Turned out we even had the same taste in jewellery.

Jen flew in and we went dress shopping together. The first dress I put on was a strapless sheer white dress. But it didn’t really feel like me.

“Oh this is so beautiful” Jen gasped.

“You think?” I turned around towards the mirror. I just didn’t like strapless dresses.

“Suits you perfectly” Jen said.

“I’d rather wear something that is more-“ I thought about it “more like me”

“Well not that I can give any advice on that matter. But it’ll make you forget what’s real and what’s the contract. It’s not you are marrying him because you love him”

She had a point “Yeah you’re right”

“I’ll try on another though” I laughed. Screw the contract, I wanted to wear my perfect dream wedding dress even if it wasn’t a love wedding.

The next dress was better. It was a lace dress that reminded me of Kate Middleton’s wedding dress.

“I love this” I smiled brightly as I looked at myself in the mirror. “What do you think?” I asked Jen.

She frowned “Well it’s beautiful. I just hope you know what you’re doing” she just knew me too well.

“I will take it” I said to the sales assistant and changed into my normal clothes again.

I shivered as I thought about picking out lingerie to go under this dress. I would shop this on my own though. It’s not like Taron would see any of it but it would make me feel more comfortable and sexier. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

It would only be a few days till our wedding and I was so nervous. Taron and I got along perfectly but we both felt some way between sad and happy. I tried to remind myself again and again that Taron wasn’t the love of my life. Some other man would sweep me off my feet eventually.

I sighed as I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door just to find Taron standing there, completely naked. He must just have come out of the shower. I watched as the water ran down his body and my imagination ran wild.

“Sorry” I shouted and closed the door again. I walked back to my room, my legs shaking. His body was to die for and I was all too reminded of how his skin felt against mine, how he had known my body better than I ever had.

I sat down on my bed again and tried to calm my breathing when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Taron standing there, a towel wrapped around his waist. I wish I could say I looked into his eyes only. But my eyes seemed to have other plans as I looked him up and down and he frowned lightly before smiling.

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea you were up already” I said, surprised I sounded so calm. How we hadn’t run into each other in the bathroom before was beyond me.

“It’s nothing” Taron laughed. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me like that before”

“Don’t remind me” I said before I could stop myself.

Taron looked at me weirdly before saying “Should we discuss the wedding details later?”

“Sure”

I went to the bathroom now that Taron was finished and took my time getting ready. The hot water was running down my body but my mind was somewhere else entirely. I closed my eyes and could practically feel Taron touching me, his body against mine, breathing him in. His voice when he was breathless. His eyes staring into mine when we came.

I blow-dried my hair and applied some make up just as I did every day. Then I got dressed in a jeans and tee and I walked towards the living room. I didn’t see Taron so I walked to the fridge and grabbed a Bircher muesli I loved. I sat down on the kitchen island and dug in as I heard footsteps behind me.

“Hi” I smiled as Taron came into view.

“Hey” he said, looking from the breakfast in my hands to my face “Are you hungry?”

_Yes, but not for food_ “A bit, yeah. Have you had breakfast yet?”

“I haven’t actually” he stood next to me. “Is this any good?” he gestured towards the Bircher.

“I love it” I smiled “Do you want to have a taste?” I held out my spoon.

He looked from me to the spoon and back to me again “Sure” he said hesitantly and I handed him the spoon.

There was something incredibly intimate about eating from the same spoon as he tasted my breakfast. Or was I just crazy?

He raised his eyebrows in surprise “Oh this is good”

I smirked “Told ya” I said, teasing him

He just chuckled and handed me my spoon back.

“So, about the wedding” Taron started and I walked over to the couch with him. “I think it is all set” he typed away on his phone and began reading out loud

“Both of our families will arrive one day before the wedding. They will stay at the Savoy. We will get married at Hampstead Heath. The wedding reception will be held at The Gherkin. One photographer from The Guardian will be there all day taking pictures which will be released after the wedding. We will actually stay overnight in a suite at the Savoy.”

He looked over to me and even though I had known the details already it somehow felt even more real since the event was only a few days away.

“Alright” I sighed. “Will we get ready together in the morning?”

“I’m actually staying at Richard’s” Taron said “So you can get ready without me bothering you” he smirked.

“You’re not bothering me” I smiled at him. What did he mean?

“Well we might have to step up our game for the wedding” Taron said. We had been out quite a lot, holding hands, but apparently that didn’t convince everyone.

“Good thing you’re an amazing actor then” I smiled.

Taron looked over to me, his face serious “You’re a great actress too from what I remember” he raised his right eyebrow and I laughed.

How would I survive putting on the act that we were madly in love even though this was all fake?

I woke up on my wedding day and for a split second I was so happy. Then I remembered we weren’t in love and I groaned. Well, at least it would be a nice day with great company and good food.

My mom and Jen came by and helped me get ready, as well as a stylist that did my hair and make-up. When the stylist was done, my auburn hair was in an amazing updo. I didn’t think I ever felt prettier before.

I looked over to my mom who was tearing up

“You’re so beautiful” she sobbed.

I smiled lightly and tears formed in my eyes “Thank you mom”

We hugged and I felt so sorry to have experience her daughter marrying a man for facade only.

We drove over to Hampstead Heath together. The ceremony actually would be held in a marquee overlooking the London skyline. My feelings were all over the place.

“It will all be fine” Jen said reassuringly as they got out of the car before me. My breathing was shallow, thinking of Taron waiting for me. Waiting for his _wife_.

The wedding march started playing and I took a last deep breath before starting to walk down the aisle. Taron’s eyes widened when he saw me and I smiled. He looked more than handsome in his black suit and tie. It was a classic but he could pull everything off perfectly. When I reached him I realized he had tears in his eyes.

He hugged me whispering “You’re so beautiful” and his lip against my ear had me shudder.

I smiled at him and tried to remember what a great actor he was and that he didn’t mean what he said. Or he thought I was beautiful as a friend. _Friends only_. Urgh, I almost groaned.

As I slid his wedding ring on his finger I felt a sudden sense of possession over him. He was mine now, at least as long as we were pretending.

My whole body was covered in goose bumps as Taron slid the ring on my finger and I smiled at him, near tears. _Well I was a great actress after all._ Or who was I kidding really?

They pronounced us husband and wife and my stomach was in knots. On one side I was happy we got through this first step, on the other side we would never be really husband or wife, loving each other, having children. That thought broke my heart.

“You may now kiss the bride” the priest said. How had I completely forgotten about that part?

“We don’t have to” he whispered as he leaned in and put his arms around me.

I could still move my head to the side so he would kiss my cheek but I didn’t. There was a photographer here after all.

“It’s fine” I whispered.

Taron hesitated a split second, looking for confirmation in my eyes and I nodded slightly.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as I felt his breath on my face, closed my eyes and his lips met mine. His lips were so soft and he smelled heavenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


	7. The wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I got married. We act as if we are madly in love for the press. Or are we really?

_Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as I felt his breath on my face, closed my eyes and his lips met mine. His lips were so soft and he smelled heavenly._

Two seconds later Taron pulled away again and I stared at him, startled. He looked as surprised as I felt as he took my hand in his and we walked down the aisle together.

His hand felt great intertwined with mine and I almost thought what we just had done was real. My body was aching for him. There was only so long I could go without sex, especially with Taron being around me all day. There was a need within me I would have to take care of later.

The next step was taking pictures in the park while the wedding party would actually drive over to The Gherkin already.

The photoshooting with Taron was great, even if I didn’t know what we took these personal pictures for. The press photos were what this was all about.

He put his arm around me, we were standing really close to each other and I was beginning to have problems to breathe.

“Can you get a bit closer?” the photographer asked and Taron’s arms around me tightened. Our faces were mere inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face. I looked up into his eyes to find him staring at me. I swear I saw desire there and it was probably what was reflecting in my eyes too.

“Great, my work here is done” the photographer said and I was ripped out of my day dream. _What an ass_.

Taron and I still stood there, frozen, when it started pouring in the earnest. We both groaned. There was no roof or anything nearby. We ran towards where the ceremony had been held and intertwined our hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

I saw a gazebo we had walked by earlier “Wait” I breathed out and we hurried in there, luckily it wasn’t locked.

I was breathing hard. I was no particular fan of running or any sports for that matter, especially in my dress that felt tighter than ever.

Taron wasn’t out of breath at all. All that training for movie roles had paid up. He laughed and I took him in, his suit completely drenched. His face and wet hair were what really got me though. His hair was black and his green eyes were greener than ever. I stared at him as all kinds of feelings rushed through my body. We didn’t break eye contact and he was watching me watching him.

The mood in the small pavilion changed. His eyes travelled down my body, lingering over my chest, and back up again. Then I realized I was in a white dress and it was wet. I looked down to see it was almost completely see-through now. I guessed he did see my underwear after all. I held his gaze and I could feel all walls around us turn to ashes.

He put his hand around my neck and pulled me to him. I didn’t care any longer as long as I was in his arms. His lips met mine again and I opened my mouth instantly and his tongue met mine. I moaned into the kiss and Taron pulled me even closer. We licked and bit each other and I regretted not kissing him earlier.

He groaned as my hands ran through his wet hair, while he walked me against one of the windows, never breaking away an inch. It was just the two of us, caught up in that moment and I didn’t care about anything else in the world.

We broke away eventually. Taron loosened his grip on me and I could feel my knees giving in. He chuckled and kept one strong arm around my waist.

We sat down on the bench and watched as it continued to pour outside. It was starting to get cold so Taron got out of his suit jacket and put it around my shoulders. We cuddled each other on the bench and I had never felt more at peace.

“Should we get back?” Taron asked eventually as it stopped raining.

“Yeah” I hated to leave this special moment we had right now but we had a point. I sighed and got up, handing Taron his jacket back.

“Keep it” he said, cupping my face with one hand. I closed my eyes, enjoying that feeling of his skin against mine.

We walked out of the gazebo together and my heart jumped as Taron took my hand. I did feel like his wife in that moment and I wanted to enjoy it as long as I could.

A car was waiting for us as we reached the place where we got married earlier. The wedding guests had already left so we got in the car together. As soon as we were in the backseat Taron took my hand in his again and I looked over to him. He seemed as vulnerable how I felt, not sure what we were doing, who we were to each other.

“Taron” I whispered and he put one arm around my waist while he held onto my hand with the other.

He pulled me to him and I sighed into his kiss. He was giving me exactly what I needed. I kissed him back with all I had. Whatever we had right now, I wanted it to last forever.

Soon enough we reached The Gherkin and broke away. We took the elevator up to where the wedding reception was held and it didn’t feel like an act as we held hands and laughed as everyone else greeted us.

“Where were you?” my mom asked, concerned “We were so worried about you”

“It was raining so badly we found shelter and waited until it stopped raining” I said and looked over at Taron who got hugged by his mom

“Do you want to get changed?” my mom asked and I remembered I was still in my drenched dress.

I looked down my dress to check it was almost dry again. Even if my panties were soaked.

“I think it’s fine” I said “Or does it look bad?”

“No, not at all” my mom smiled and we hugged.

Taron’s mom Tina greeted me “It’s so nice to meet you” she smiled and pulled me into a hug. A family of huggers huh?

“Nice to meet you too” I smiled. She knew this was only an act, right?

Taron put his arm around me again as everyone else congratulated us and we got hugged a lot. Some part of me wanted to keep on this dress forever. Or if somebody was to take it off, it should be Taron. I tried to clear my head of these kind of thoughts but it didn’t work.

The food was delicious and it was as if I was living in an alternate universe where I had found the love of my life, and this was the best day of my life.

I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess so I took the clips out. It fell down in soft waves on my back and I smiled.

“What happened earlier?” Jen asked as she helped me lift the dress so I could use the toilet.

“What do you mean?” I asked, trying to sound unbothered.

“Oh come on now” she groaned “I saw you kiss earlier. And you seem different. The two of you can barely keep your hands to each other”

I looked at her and had to giggle “Well we kissed again”

“You did what?” Jen gasped “Are you sure you know what you’re doing? Don’t get in this too deep, he will only break your heart”

I listened to what she said but I didn’t think Taron would ever break my heart.

I shrugged “We have to put on this act for the photographer”

Jen smirked at me “Tell yourself whatever you want. You are in love with him already”

“I am not” I protested. Or was I?

“Want to dance, Mrs. Egerton?” Taron asked after we had dinner and cut the cake.

I hadn’t even thought of my new name yet. I gaped at him and he chuckled.

“Of course, Mr. Egerton” I smirked at him as we got up and walked over to the dancefloor.

We danced to A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson and I still couldn’t believe this was real. Or rather, this was just a game. Taron held me tightly to him as we danced, and even throughout the night he barely left my side. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

As the night was coming to an end I wondered what would happen next. The photographer left the party and there was no need to keep up the act.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and were still inseparable as we drove over to the Savoy and took the elevator up to our suite. He picked me up and carried me over the door step and I giggled. I felt lightheaded as he held me in his strong arms. That was probably just the alcohol, but I wasn’t drunk. If anything, I was a bit tipsy.

I walked over to the windows and looked out to the lit-up city. What a beautiful city it was. I turned around to find Taron getting out of his suit jacket. He untied his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. His eyes met mine and we held eye contact as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. It felt like I was in some kind of ad campaign for perfume.

He frowned, clearly as confused as I was. I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him and he put his hand on my thigh. His skin was burning through my dress.

“Madeleine” he whispered and his voice had me on the edge. He put one arm around my waist again as if it was always meant to be there.

“Can we just pretend we are madly in love tonight?” I whispered

Taron nodded and my lips met his. We deepened the kiss and it felt like coming home after years of searching. His hands ran through my hair while mine stroked his back. I tried to get even closer to him and we fell down on the bed together.

We laughed, caught up in the moment and Taron kissed his way over my jaw and neck.

“Do you want me to tell you that I am as affected as you were?” he breathed out before biting that spot below my ear and I sank against him.

“Yes” I moaned and he rolled me on my back, laying on top of me.

“So how do I get you out of that beautiful dress of yours?” he smirked.

I laughed “It’s tied in the back”

He rolled off me and I sat up. He started to unbutton the dress, every touch of his fingers against my bare skin sending shivers down my spine.

“Urgh how many buttons has this thing?” he groaned and I laughed.

When he was done and I was done for and he helped me out of the dress. I lay there in nothing but my white lace underwear, my dress carted off to the floor.

“Fuck” Taron cursed as he bit his lip and took me in.

I watched him watching me. There is hunger in his eyes that makes my body tingle with need for him.

“Spread your legs” he breathed and I complied. I wanted him, needed him.

He kissed me just below my navel, down to my panties and I arched my back. He took off my bra, panties and stockings in one go and groaned

“Just as perfect as I remember”

I closed my eyes and took in his words. For now, I would believe he meant what he said.

He kissed his way from one hipbone to the other, making me loose my mind in the process. When his tongue did touch my clit though, I felt the world stop shifting.

“Taron” I moaned, raving my hands through his hair as he kept going, spreading my legs wide.

He added two fingers inside me and I had never felt that fulfilled before. It was a need only he could fulfil. My whole body shook as I came and Taron licked me clean until I was spent.

I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to me. We kissed as if it was the most natural thing in the world and Taron got out of his shirt and suits pants. I could feel his erection against me and I grabbed him. He groaned, breaking the kiss to suck in air as I lowered his boxers.

He let me take control and I rolled him on his back. I pulled away and watched him. Taron smiled as I watched him. His body was just as perfect as I remembered. His toned abs, broad shoulders, chest hair, thick things.

I licked my lips and Taron’s smile faded.

I took him in my mouth and enjoyed the control I had over his body, if not his heart. He groaned and cursed as I took him to the back of my throat. I couldn’t take him all the way because he was too big. My hand circled his base and stroked in time with my mouth. My other hand cupped his balls and I sucked him in long smooth motions.

“I imagined you doing that when I was showering the last few weeks” Taron moaned, his voice hoarse. My pussy clenched at the rough edge to his voice.

Suddenly he flipped us over so I was laying under him.

“I want to come inside of you” he hissed. “I don’t have a condom. Are you on the pill?”

I spread my thighs and wrapped my legs around his hips. I felt his cock against my entrance and moaned.

“I am” I sighed. “Please, Taron” I was starting to beg.

He cupped my face in both his hands, kissing me, as he thrust into me, inch by inch.

I whimpered as I felt his bare skin against mine and he moaned. I was his in every way that counted.

I kissed him back hard as he started to move inside of me, pulling back slowly before thrusting back in.

We broke the kiss, needing air, and I rolled my eyes back in pleasure. I tried to concentrate on watching Taron but the pleasure was too intense. Our moans and the slapping of skin against were the only sounds in the room. I wanted to tell him how good he could make me feel but only moans came out.

He slid his fingers between us, playing with my clit and I clenched around him, so full it was almost painful.

“Taron” I gasped. He threw me over the edge and I was falling and falling, my body shaking.

I opened my eyes to watch Taron lose it, his jaw clenched as he looked into my eyes as he came.

“Mrs. Egerton” he groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!  
What do you think happens next?


	8. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I got married to pretend we were in love. The wedding night might have just changed everything though. Find out what happens now!

_This is the cutest thing you will see all day. Taron Egerton and his fiancée Madeleine got married yesterday. They were captured on video while engaging in a passionate kiss!_

_Oh boy! Who doesn’t need a cold shower after that? Everyone believes they are truly smitten with each other._

_We talked to photographer Lars who was with them all day. “I don’t think I have ever seen a couple more in love than these two. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other and I think the pictures speak for themselves”_

_We couldn’t agree more. And when you thought the official wedding portraits were already to die for, look at these snaps of the two lovebirds kissing in the rain._

_After a kiss like that, not only did Taron show everyone what a passionate kiss is supposed to look like, he also showed that Madeleine is possibly the luckiest girl on the planet. As if we didn’t know that already…_

I woke up the next morning and rolled around in bed to find Taron lay beside me. He looked so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping but still like that man that made me feel amazing things last night. I shivered at the thought.

His hair was ruffled and images of last night flickered my mind. We did have fun, but it never felt like just sex. What were we to each other anyway? I was his wife now, but were we really a married couple as such?

I sighed and Taron groaned before slowly opening his eyes, blinking because the sun was shining in brightly. I stared into his beautiful light green eyes and smiled.

“Good morning” I said. I wished I could have watched him sleep longer.

“Good morning wife” Taron smirked “Sleep well?”

“I did. In fact, you wore me out last night” I laughed.

“Oh you have no idea what you’re in for now that we are married” he winked.

I froze. What did he mean? “Uhm…” I started, confused as hell “Do you think we should talk about what happened yesterday?”

“What’s there to talk about?” he asked before yawning.

I huffed before sitting up and wrapping the duvet around my bare chest “We had an agreement. I don’t think what happened last night was part of that.”

“Wouldn’t you say that the agreement is outdated? Especially after what happened yesterday?” he asked, his voice gruff.

“What happened yesterday?” I asked, too tired of this game.

“We fell in love” he said, then shrugged “If we haven’t been in love already before”

I sat there, my body buzzing with what he had just said. Were we in love? Had we been in love? If I was being truly honest, I have loved him before I even met him. But now that we knew each other, I couldn’t imagine ever living without him.

“Want to say something about that?” Taron asked, sounding unsure, his brows furrowed.

“I’m not sure” I started, looking down at my hands on the duvet. ”I – I guess you’re right” I looked up at him and his face lit up.

“Am I?” he smiled.

My smile widened “Yeah. I mean I don’t know about you, but I have loved you for a while now”

Everything happened so fast as Taron crushed his mouth to mine and I moaned into the kiss. I was laying under him and revelling in that feeling. I would never get enough of him.

He broke away, breathing hard and I stared up at his beautiful face. _My man._

“I think I fell for you that first night” he breathed.

And my heart stopped beating for a second before picking up a rapid pace.

“Really?” I asked, tears in my eyes.

“Yeah” he smiled “I’m not a one-night stand kind of man”

“I couldn’t be happier about that” I caressed his cheek before bringing his lips to mine again.

We stayed in our room all day and I didn’t think it could get more perfect as we ordered room service and made love.

I sat up in bed as Taron showered and winced slightly. I would never mind that deliciously sore feeling between my legs.

I checked my phone and could feel the blood draining from my face. Our wedding pictures were all over the web. Not only the official photographs, but apparently also those of us making out in the rain. There was even a video. Boy, only looking at that had my blood boiling. We had the time of our lives. And even better – most people seemed to be genuinely happy for us.

I grinned as I got off the bed and opened the bathroom door. Glancing at Taron before he saw me, my legs turned to jelly just looking at his beautiful body. He turned around and smiled as he saw me standing there.

“Want to join me?” he asked but I had already opened the shower door and stepped under the warm water next to him. As beautiful as his body was, I would never get over his wet hair and face. The sight of him like that gave me goose bumps, even if the water was warm.

I grabbed his face and kissed him, too caught up in him to even care about anything else in the world. He picked me up and pressed me against the tiles. I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He thrust into me hard and deep and I groaned. He kept me steady with one hand while we intertwined the other hand with each other against the wall. I felt his wedding ring against my finger and I was a goner. He was my husband now, my love, my life.

Taron gasped and began to move, his fingers digging into my soft flesh and my skin was burning. He moved slowly at first but his control unravelled. I watched him but threw my head back when he kissed and bit that soft spot on my neck.

When I couldn’t take no more, I exploded around him, spiralling into an intense, all-consuming orgasm. He let go with a deep growl, calling my name as he buried his head in my neck. He groaned loudly as he found his release.

His breathing was erratic, but he kissed me tenderly, not moving, still inside me and I blinked into his eyes. He gently pulled out of me and I winced. He held me stead while I placed my feet on the wet shower floor.

“Are you alright?” he breathed out, still is arms around me to keep me upright.

I smiled “Never been better” I cupped his cheek and kissed him.

We were back home and cooked dinner together. Not only was the food delicious, but watching Taron cook was a sight.

“Ouch” he groaned and I smiled over to him. He wanted to chop the chili.

“What happened? Did you cut yourself?” I ask worriedly as I walk over to where he’s standing.

“No, I didn’t.” he laughed at himself “I chopped these, then scratched my cheek and now it’s burning like fire”

I laughed “Can I make it better?” I grin as I kiss said cheek.

He chuckled. “It’s alright” he still tightens his grip around my waist though “I’m just scared to have a wee now”

We both laughed then.

“We should cook something typically German soon” Taron suggested after we had finished eating. He was just cute and pretty whatever he did.

“Oh I would love that” I smiled. “I can think of a few recipes”

“Great” he said and we got up and cleared out plates. It felt like the most natural thing to be all domestic with him.

We sat down on the couch together and I was resting against his strong, warm body while he had his arms around me.

“There is one thing I want to do” he said as he got up and I sat up.

“What is it?” I asked, a bit confused.

“Wait here” he grinned and walked into his room before returning with papers.

“What – what are you doing with the contract?” I asked, my voice shaking.

He ripped the paper in half “We don’t need this anymore”

He sat down next to me and cupped my face in his hands “I want to be with you. I love you. We don’t need the contract”

I smiled as tears filled my eyes “I love you too”

He smiled before bringing my lips to his and we kissed tenderly. He was my husband, I was his wife and nobody would ever change that.

**Epilogue – one year later**

My husband cooing over our daughter had to be one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. I knew he would be a great dad, but this – this was just unlike anything I could have ever imagined.

“Welcome home, Amy” he whispered as he stepped over the threshold of our new house, clutching her like the precious jewel she was. From what we could tell she had his eyes and I couldn’t be prouder.

Giving birth had been difficult but now she was in our life I couldn’t think about anything else anymore. All the pain had been worth it. The hospital had told us we could go home that evening, but Taron had insisted we stay all night. We had spent the time holding hands, just staring at her.

A few months earlier we had found a house a bit outside of London. There would be room for more babies and a garden where the kids could play. Taron insisted he wanted more kids. I had told him that I wasn’t so sure about that, but now that Amy had arrived, he could probably convince me that I should be pregnant the rest of my life.

“She looks just like you” he said, taking a seat on the couch but never taking his eyes off our daughter. I sat down next to him, gazing at her, as I threaded my fingers through his hair. How had I gotten this lucky?

I smiled “She looks a lot more like you and I couldn’t be happier about that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction!


End file.
